Obligations Of A Lady
by Svelte Rose
Summary: The Regency Era was a time of romance, scandal, revolution, new ideas and old strictures. Trapped in an unwanted marriage, society watching for her to slip, offers that were less than honorary...Mia felt as if life was out to get her.
1. Prelude: Part 1

Obligations Of A Lady _Prelude: Part One    _

                "I refuse to marry him, you cannot make me," A slender red-haired woman in a burgundy riding dress said to the other woman.       

                "Mia, why don't you want this match? It is everything that we could've hoped for!" The woman replied as anger flared in her eyes.

                "No," Mia countered vehemently. "It is everything that **you** could've hoped for. This man is a fortune-hunting old bag,"

                "Fortune-hunting or not, he will be the best thing that has ever happened to us," The other woman answered as she soothed her blond hair. 

                "Best thing? To whom? **You** are not being married off to him, **you** are not the one who is sacrificing your freedom for this man," Mia all but shouted at the blond woman. 

                "Freedom? My dear Mia, what are you talking about? It is a woman's job to only marry and give an heir to her husband!" The blond woman said as she stood up and glared at Mia.

                "Elaine, I am sorry that you have grown up in a household believing that, so ignorant of what a women **can** do. But as it is, I refuse to marry Lord Farring and that is that!" Mia concluded, her eyes flashing.

                "I AM your mother and you WILL marry this man!" Elaine screeched.

                Mia turned so swiftly at the little woman before her. "YOU…are not my mother. You are my father's second wife and **never**…in a million years would I call you my mother."

                "Oh that's right, you'd rather have that slut for a mother…what was it, didn't she run off with a footman or something?" Elaine sneered.

                With a swift hand, Mia reached up and slapped Elaine across the face. It wasn't as hard as Mia would've liked however. She held out most of her strength for what her conscience would say to her later on. 

                Elaine gasped as she quickly held one gloved hand to her red cheek. "You little hussy!" She screeched as she reached out a hand and slapped Mia's face.

                A resounding thud echoed throughout the drawing room.

                Mia didn't even lift a hand to her reddening cheek. Turning her head back, she stared into her mother's soulless gray eyes. "_You_ are _not_ my mother. **Never** in a million years will you ever be my mother. I WON'T marry that man, I WILL NOT bow to your wishes," She repeated. Turning around, Mia swiftly walked out, leaving the door closing to one of the many footmen.

~*~*~*~*~

                "Miss Mia, I beg you, please be careful tonight," A girl with sienna colored hair spoke as she fixed her mistress' hair.

                "Aubrey, don't worry, I am going to refuse Lord Farring tonight when he asks," Mia replied with certainty. She looked in the mirror and smiled up at Aubrey.  

                Aubrey frowned. "I'm just warnin' ya Miss Mia, Miss Elaine is very sneaky about things like these,"

                "I see, I shall take your warning into consideration," Mia said as she stood up and hugged the short girl. "Wish me luck," She said softly before leaving the room.

                Aubrey watched the retreating back of her mistress. "Oh God, please, please help our Mistress…" She prayed hopefully.

~*~*~*~*~

                "Miss Koji, would you please accompany me outside to the courtyard?" A fat balding man to her left asked her.

                Mia nodded as she looked down at him. "Of course Lord Farring," She said demurely. 

                Once they were free of the stuffy ballroom, Lord Farring turned to the tall red-head. "Now Mia,"

                Mia held up a hand. "Lord Farring, I don't believe I gave you permission to use my christened name."

                Two red blotches appeared on Lord Farring wrinkled cheeks. "Of course," He agreed. He took out a small velvet box and looked at it. Sneering in his mind, he took a peek at the large diamond ring. This match was great! The girl's dowry would make him almost as rich as Midus and _he wouldn't even have to pay for the ring_. Smiling as brightly as he could, he got on one knee. "Miss Mia, you must know that even though we have not known each other for long, you cannot deny the passion we had for each other when we first met.

                "……" It took all of Mia's strength not to burst out laughing like a hyena. She blinked. "Lord Farring…er…" She began.

                "No please, don't say anything of your undying love for me…" He spoke as if he were giving her great service.

                Mia arched an eye as her eyes contradicted to dots. A large sweatdrop rolled down the side of her forehead. "Un…dying love?"

                "It would do me great pleasure and I'm sure it is also a great pleasure for you, if you would accept this and be my wife," He held out the velvet box and opened it for her. Waiting for the screeches of astonishment and happiness, he smiled arrogantly.

                Mia did neither. Taking the velvet box in her hand, she twitched at the obnoxiously large ring. No doubt her dowry would be paying for this. A thousand thoughts flitted through her mind.      

                _If I were to accept his hand in marriage, that would allow me entrance into the polite society. _Mia's father had been a Japanese aristocrat who had married her mother, a French courtesan. Because marriages between foreigners was unusual and the fact that an aristocrat married a courtesan was unheard of and forbidden, her father's father had disowned him. _But Daddy was strong and he was able to make it through. _Her father soon invested in the East Indies Company and had become one of the richest merchants. Since people who worked for money was not very well respected in the polite society  [to Mia's confusion] , her father and their family had been referred to as _cits_. The fact that he had been disowned added to it. When Mia had been born, her father had remarried to Elaine. Facts about their courtship were unknown but Mia was certain that perhaps, maybe Elaine had trapped her father in a marriage. Her own true mother had disappeared when she had been born and her father wouldn't even tell her what happened. _Elaine was the one who had told me the story about Mama…She would make it sound so horrible yet Elaine was never faithful hersell. Elaine would dally with the footmen here and there…She always asked Papa for money to buy her jewels, new dresses…Why **did** he marry her? Now she wants to sell away MY freedom so that she can get back into the polite society – which I have never cared for. Why doesn't **she** just marry again? I'm sure I'd feel very sorry for her husband however…_

Her answer was clear. It also only took less then a second to decide. "I'm sorry Lord Farring, I cannot accept your proposal,"

                Lord Farring took the ring back as his face grew bright red. _This cannot be, Elaine **promised**. Elaine said that this stupid chit **would** accept…_ "I can't understand what you are saying to me Miss Mia,"

                "You heard me loud and clear, I do not want to accept your ring or your proposal." Mia stated coldly. She turned around and faced the bed of roses. "I never felt anything for you,"

                Lord Farring glanced at the window. Elaine was there, motioning to him. _What?_

                "Now Lord Farring, if you will excuse me…I have a party to return to…" Mia said as she got up.

                "Miss Koji, please wait a second," Lord Farring said.

                Mia faced him. "Yes?"

                With that, Lord Farring launched his heavy body at her throwing both of them into a soft bed of pansies and he kissed her.

                Mia turned her head sideways so he only kissed her cheek. The whole thing happened so quickly, she had **no** time to react.

                The door slammed open and Mia shot her head towards it. Lord Farring turned his head slowly towards the door, a smug smile on his face.

                "Mia Koji!" Elaine screeched, half sneering. Many people had already gathered at the door and were staring at the couple on the bed of pansies in astonishment. The thing that made it worse was that the engagement ring and the box were lying in the open for all to see.

                "May I present to you, my new fiancé, Mia Koji," Lord Farring said as he got up and bowed to everyone.

                Mia's jaw dropped.

                Elaine kneeled down beside her stepdaughter and whispered coldly, mockingly into her ear, "Who said I couldn't make you marry him?"

                Mia knew she was trapped. She couldn't say anything…she had been compromised. Even now, some stared at her with a 'tsk tsk' look in their eyes and if she broke off this engagement, she'd surely be ruined. _Cits_ weren't allowed into the polite society, as it was if she broke this engagement, she would be going beyond that, that of a courtesan or maybe even worse. Looking up at Elaine, she shot a hateful glance. She should have heeded Aubrey's word…and now she was trapped in a god-forsaken marriage for who knows how long. "You did this…" She snarled only for Elaine's ear to hear.

                "What? Me?" Elaine smiled disdainfully, "It is for your own good,"

                It took every single one of Mia's strength **not** to reach up and punch her stepmother across the face. Being a female and an only child of her father's allowed her freedom like no other lady should've. She was able to take riding lessons, her father even taught her how to shoot a gun, she knew how to fence quite well, archery was one of her specialties…What she could **not** do was sew, knit, play the pianoforte…though to her nanny's insistence, she had to learn how to play the violin, though her skills were just mediocre. Since her father had been a merchant, he knew many languages, that of which he taught many to Mia. Sometimes, Mia did not feel like a daughter, rather a son…it made her feel somewhat regretful that she could not make her father happy because she was a female…this was what she had truly believed. All the pent up anger, all the pent up emotion was ready to burst out and the closest target, the target that had instigated this scene…Elaine. Instead, Mia did the only thing she could.

                Pale-faced and almost sick to her stomach, she got up and brushed off her dress. "Our engagement party is in two weeks. It would do us great honor of all of you would attend," She spoke so coldly that even the stuffiest lady shivered. "Now please, let's return to the party, shall we?" 

~*~*~*~*~

                Tears coursed down her face as she listened to the light strings of the beginning of a waltz floating up to her ears. Blast it, why she was crying like this, she didn't know. She thought she had gotten over the prospect of being engaged to someone she felt indifferent to…but that was not the case. It pained her to think that she'd be chained forever to a man thirty-nine years her senior. A man who in the past two weeks had sneered at her, made lewd comments and probably even took her willing stepmother to the love bed. "_Papa…_If only you were here…" She whispered into the dark room. 

                Mia's face-hardened and her back went rigid. It was no use crying over something that couldn't be helped. Taking out a white handkerchief, she wiped her face and adjusted her pale yellow muslim dress. Tonight was a party in honor of her engagement, the news had been announced; there was no turning back now. She would make the best of it, she must or she wouldn't survive at all.

~*~*~*~*~

                Mia blinked as she lay in bed. The wedding was a blur to her…she couldn't remember anything. She couldn't really remember the guests but their eyes…she shuddered at the way some of them looked at her. She could tell that pity was in their eyes. Mia **hated** pity given to her. Many of the members had been of the _ton _and her stepmother was all too happy to associate with them. 

                No matter how embarrassing it was, she was thankful for one thing though. Her new husband had gotten himself in a drunken stupor by drinking so much wine he had collapsed right when they reached the house. Her virtue still intact, she was quite happy. To give it to a man such as him was horrible. He already had an heir from his first wife, God bless her, so perhaps…he wouldn't need to bed her.

                All she could do was hope.      

~*~*~*~*~

                "Welcome to Farring House," The woman before Mia greeted coldly.

                "Hello," Mia cordially replied. 

                "My name is Mrs. Becker, I am the housekeeper," 

                "My name is Mia Koji…"

                "Lady Farring, Mia Lectors," The housekeeper corrected.

                "That's right…" Mia replied. The truth was she had not wanted to use her husband's name or his title.

                "If you need anything, please just ring the bell," Mrs. Becker instructed. 

                Mia nodded. When the door to the room opened, she turned and watched a little boy [no older then 10 years old] struggle across the room with large logs in his arms. She gasped and hurried to the boy's side. "Drop those right now!" She ordered, her face bright red.

                Mrs. Becker's eyes widened in anger, how **dare** the new mistress talk to Anthony like that. She did not **care** if the woman was the new Baroness; that gave her no reason to act just like the Baron himself-

                "Oh dear, you poor boy, look at these splinters," Mia cooed as she motioned for the boy to sit down in a dusty chair. "And look at you," She surveyed the boy's little form over. "You don't have a single bit of meat on your body…Mrs. Beckers,"

                Mrs. Becker's jaw had dropped to the floor. Upon hearing her name, "Yes Lady Mia?"

                Mia surveyed the woman before her. "Look at you, you're thin as a stick also…has no one in this house been eating right?" She asked the housekeeper softly. She quickly turned red. "Forgive me, it was quite rude of me to say something like that,"

                Mrs. Becker eyes filled with admiration. "No no, Lady Mia, it is alright, you are the mistress…as for eating, well, the Baron has been having money troubles and we have not been able to eat as much."

                "Yet the Baron is as fat as Prinny," Mia muttered as she carefully looked over the boy's arms.

                "Pardon, my lady?" Mrs. Becker asked as she came over.

                Mia blushed. "I was muttering nothings," Taking off her gloves and thankful that her nails was long, she spoke softly to the boy, "This might hurt a bit but if I don't get these splinters out, they may get infected,"

                "Wot's infacto?" The boy asked, and winced as Mia pulled out a splinter.

                "Infection, it is when all this bad stuff gets into your skin…" Mia corrected as she surveyed the arms again. After pulling out several more, she took once last look over the arms, in some places, they were bleeding; they would need those cleaned right away. Standing up, she looked at Mrs. Becker. "Forgive me if I sound forward…but I was wondering, how is it that the Baron stays so large yet it seems this house might be starving?"

                Mrs. Becker blushed. "Please my lady, do not speak of the lord like that…He…"

                "Oh Mrs. Becker, you needn't butter him up for me. Though I am only eighteen years old, I understand that the man married me for my dowry only." Mia answered sadly. Turning towards the little boy, she ruffled his hair and smiled. "Why don't you go and wash those arms?"

                "Thank ya miss," The boy replied as he hurried out of the door.

                Turning back to Mrs. Becker, Mia looked away. "I am sorry, my mouth has a tendency to run," 

                Mrs. Becker motioned the girl to sit down on the bed. "Lady Mia, if you had not wanted to marry Lord Farring, why did you not refuse his suit?"

                "I did." Mia responded.

                "And yet…"

                Mia looked away. "And now I am married to him," Taking Mrs. Beckers hands into hers, "Thank you caring but it is now in the past…now that this house has money, please tell the solicitor to handle it well,"

                Mrs. Becker nodded and took heed to leave, "Would you like anything Lady Mia?"

                Mia nodded. "Could you introduce me to the rest of the household?"

~*~*~*~*~

                "What the _deuce_ do you mean that I still don't half her inheritance?" Lord Farring raged at his solicitor, Mr. Corks.

                Mr. Corks pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose and wiped down the beads of sweat rolling down his face. "Well according to Mr. Koji's will, if his daughter married, all her inheritance was not to have gone to her husband but only half. Now, I understand this is quite unheard of for usually when a woman marries a man all her money goes to her husband. However, it seems Mr. Koji took precautions so that this girl could have money even after she was married. We're trying to get the will turned but we're rather baffled at what to do…Perhaps if you can convince Lady Farring to give you the other half of her inheritance…"

                Lord Farring tugged violently on the bell-pull. 

~*~*~*~*~

                "Oh my, Lord Farring is calling, I better go at once," Mrs. Becker said.

                Mia nodded, "I shall come with you then," Waving goodbye to the cook, she followed Mrs. Becker out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~

                As Mrs. Becker and Mia entered, Mr. Corks stood up and bowed but Lord Farring made no move. 

                His face bright red and his many chins shaking, he nodded to Mrs. Becker. "Good, you've brought the stupid chit along with you, please leave,"

                "Lord Farring," Mrs. Becker, her eyes flashed as she felt the need to protect the Lady.

                Mia held up a hand, her face not deflecting a bit of emotion but coldness. "Mrs. Becker, please get some tea and tea cakes for our guest…" She looked at Mr. Corks inquiringly.

                "Mr. Corks, my Lady," he said as he took her hand and bowed over it.

                "Thank you," Mia said as she withdrew her gloved hand. Turning back to her husband, she stared coldly at him. "Yes?"

                Lord Farring shivered from her stare; remembering what he had called her for, he turned angry again, "What is the meaning of this?" He threw the sheet of paper at her to no avail. The sheet of paper just flitted in the air in front of her face.

                Mia snatched it out of the air and read it. "I do believe this is a copy of my dear Papa's will,"

                "Well this _dear Papa_ of yours says that **I** was only to have received half of **my** inheritance when I married you…" Lord Farring snapped as he got up. "Now, is there anything you can do about this? I'm sure if you give your assurance to my solicitor, he can-,"

                Mia's face turned into one of cold fury, "How is it **any** of your inheritance?"

                "Well, I **did** marry you, and as such, the money is mine,"

                "WRONG." Mia replied with as much anger as she could muster. "As it says in my father's will, half of **my** inheritance stays with me, **no** matter what."

                "Yes yes, I understand that but if you were to tell my solicitor otherwise, I'm sure he can draw up your funds and put it in my account," Lord Farring supposed as sweetly as he could.

                Poor Mr. Cork looked as if he wanted to bolt at the moment.

                "And **why **the deuce would I do that?"

                Lord Farring sputtered and turned purple, "Your language!"

                "Oh fiddle, answer the question, **why** should I do that?"

                "B-because I married you!" Lord Farring angerly cried.

                "You call **that** a good reason?" Mia replied. She barked out a laugh. "You humor me." She said dryly. 

                "Mr. Corks, please leave us," Lord Farring said furiously to the poor solicitor. "NOW."

                The solicitor scrambled as fast as he could out of the chair. Looking back at the furious Lord Farring and the cold Lady Farring, he bit his lip. "If you need anything…"

                "No, it is quite alright, thank you," Mia quipped as she stared into Lord Farring's eyes. 

                As soon as Mr. Corks left and the doors closed, Lord Farring reached up a hand and slapped Mia violently across the face.

                Mia bit back the cry of pain. She turned back and stared at him, just as cold.

                "There's more of where that came from," Lord Farring sneered. "Now, if you don't hand over half your inheritance to me--,"

                Mia laughed once more, her voice containing no humor. "And what? What would you do? Slap me again?"

                "I'll beat you to a bloody pulp, that's what I'll do!" Lord Farring glared furiously at her.

                "You wouldn't dare," Mia said as she smiled at him. 

                Lord Farring was taken back.

                "I could counter every blow you lay on me…for you see, my father had often forgotten I was a female so he taught me many things a Lady should not have learned," Mia laughed. "How funny is that," She said softly.

                "Lady? You a lady?" This time, Lord Farring laughed, however, the effect was ruined as he choked on his saliva. Turning and looking furiously at the new Lady Farring, he raised a hand and swung to slap her.

                This time, Mia countered his attack a hand and grabbed his oncoming blow. "Tsk tsk," She observed softly. "Now that isn't the way to treat a lady," Viciously, she turned her wrist and brought his along with it.

                Lord Farring cried out in anguish.

                "You see, I know how to defend myself," Mia alleged. She left go of his wrist.

                Lord Farring snatched his wrist back and nursed it. "You bitch," He snarled. Looking up at her, he grinned coldly, "Fine, if you do not give your consent to hand over half your inheritance, I shall make sure that everyone shall suffer for your disobedience,"

                Mia jaw tightened. "You wouldn't dare…"

                "Oh yes I would," He laughed. "I see I've got you,"

                With a flurry of silk and muslim, she stormed out of the door, surprising the footmen, Mrs. Becker, and Mr. Corks who had been listening at the door. As she went up the stairs, Mrs. Becker followed her.

~*~*~*~*~

                "All I need is her signature," Mr. Corks said, his voice oddly calm. However, his hands were shaking quite hard.

                "Don't worry, she'll sign," Lord Farring said with assurance.

                Mr. Corks furrowed his eyes. After this, he'd quit as the Baron's solicitor. The girl had probably been forced into this marriage and now the Baron was to strip her bare so that he could keep on gambling and dallying with courtesans here and there. God help Lady Farring…God help her…

~*~*~*~*~

                Mrs. Becker held a cold compress to Mia's cheek. "My lady, you should really watch your anger around Lord Farring,"  
                "He is not very amiable is he?"

                "No, he is not."

                "Was he always like this?"

                Mrs. Becker nodded. "Yes, and his father before him,"

                "Then why do you still work for him?" Mia asked softly.

                Mrs. Becker hesitated. "Because if I were to quit, I'd have no where to go. The fees he pays for our services are very meager, barely enough to feed my stomach. He has also threatened many of us that he would turn us off without references. Without references, how could we get jobs elsewhere to support ourselves? I'll tell you right now, the rest of the household would leave if we could. We have lived under Lord Farring's tyranny for far too long. My husband, Lord Farring's valet, has endured quite a lot. He wastes his talent on the buffoon!" With that, Mrs. Becker's eyes widened and her hands went up to clasp her mouth. "Oh my, please forgive me for saying such of Lord Farring, I-,"

                "No need to apologize, it was my sentiments exactly." Turning back to Mrs. Becker, Mia smiled. "I can give everyone the references that they want…"

~*~*~*~*~

                Lord Farring grinned happily as Mia entered his office once more. "Ah, my dear Mia…Just in time. I need you to sign some papers to transfer your money to my accounts,"

                Mia bristled. "I won't do it,"  
                Lord Farring snarled. "What did you say, you stupid chit?"

                "You heard me, you ignorant buffoon, I won't do it," Mia retorted.

                "Have you forgotten my threat young lady?" He slammed his hand down on the desk as if to prove some point.

                "I have no forgotten, I have merely come up with a solution. It seems you do not hold the favor of many of your servants. I shall write them references that they need to find a new job and me, being the new Lady Farring, I can do it and quite legally. As for the tenants, you have very few left because of your spendthrift ways. For the few that remain on this land, I shall find them a new home," Mia stated, slamming a fist down on the desk as she stared boldly into Lord Farring's eyes. "So what shall it be then?"

                "I'll…I'll…I'll exile you from this place then!" Lord Farring sputtered.

                Mia laughed. "I'd be all too happy to leave!"

                "What about the scandal then huh? Your reputation would be ruined!" 

                "Do not forget, if I were to be exiled, I would not have to suffer because then I'd be far away from this place, far away from you, far away from the insipid people they call the _ton_," Mia shouted.

                Lord Farring slammed both fists down on the desk. "Off with you, OFF!"

                "I'll pack my bags right away," Mia snarled right back before storming out of the room.

                Lord Farring threw a porcelain figure at the closed door. Throwing a hat over his balding head and a coat over his round figure, he stormed out of the room. He needed a good doxy to relieve himself of his frustration and a couple of card games. He cackled. No matter, even half of the chit's dowry would support him far too well for years to come. On the way out of the door, he signaled for a footman.

                "Prepare a carriage for Lady Farring, she is to leave this instant,"

                The footman was confused. "To where?"

                "I don't care! Just make sure she leaves my residence!" Lord Farring took the reigns of his carriage and drove off, leaving the footman in the dust. 

                The footman's eyes widened as he hurried to the stable.

~*~*~*~*~

                Mia couldn't believe it. "Could one ever be as relieved as I am?" She giggled. Tugging many cases out of the closet and opening them, she neatly put many of her dresses into the cases. Her reticule contained things she would need on the road and one dress. These days, dresses were much thinner then they had been during King George's rule; if one was folded up, it could very well fit into a reticule. 

                The room doors burst open as Mrs. Becker along with five or six maids [Mia believed these girls were the only females on the staff of fifteen] hurried in. 

                "We just heard the news, surely you cannot be thinking about leaving," The housekeeper cried as she clasped her hands together.

                "I am," Mia replied. Looking over at the group, "I shall write those references before I leave so you need not worry,"

                The maids began chattering among themselves happily. Finally, they would be able to leave Lord Farring's service.

                "It is not that, I am very worried about you, traveling can take a lot out of a genteel Lady as yourself," 

                "A lady…" Mia murmured as she smiled happily. "I am touched by your concern…if possible, would you come with me then? I promise to pay you much more than Lord Farring ever paid you,"

                Mrs. Becker eyes shone. "Yes, yes, I accept! It would be a great honor to work in your service milady,"

                "Oh take me miss!"

                "Me too miss!"

                "My lady, please take us too!"

                Mia chuckled as she was surrounded by maids, "If you would like, it would be wonderful if you could. If my reputation as an exiled _cit_ does not shame you, please accept my invitation…"

                The room erupted with cheers.

                Mrs. Becker took Mia's hands into hers. "It matters naught whether you were born a titled lady or not…for you are truly one inside and out. Thank you very much milady," She said with tears in her eyes. "If possible, could Mr. Becker come along?"

                Mia nodded. "And anybody else who wishes to come along…I daresay we'll need many coaches for the voyage, wouldn't you agree?"

                "Even if you have been exiled, it must be exciting to be able to travel. Where shall you go Lady Mia?" A maid named Clarisse asked as she happily folded one of Mia's beautiful dresses carefully.

                "To France,"

~*~*~*~*~

                Lord Farring chuckled. It didn't matter if he lost more money then he won, he was able to satisfy his sexual desires, he had money to pay for his debts, and that stupid wife of his would be gone when he returned home…no, life could not get better then this. It was as if he just inherited money from a rich family member or something of the sort. He clucked his horses along and glared at their slowness. The next thing he'd do with his money was buy himself a beautiful coach and four matching horses that would soon be the talk of the _ton._

~*~*~*~*~

                Lord Farring looked around confused and rather dazed. There was a feeling of dread seeping through his bones as he noted the silence…granted, it was always silent around the manor with his meager staff but it seemed as if the place was dead. 

                Where the hell was his blasted footman? The stupid ass should've been out here to retrieve his carriage and horses a long time ago. He growled and pulled the reigns to direct them towards the stalls.

                Once there, he was surprised that the two stable boys and footmen that were always in the stalls…weren't there. What the deuce was going on?

                He quickly hurried towards the house, hoping to find his staff there. Once inside, he pulled the nearest house bell he could find. After waiting for several moments, he swore under his breath and went into his office. Maybe his valet would be there.

                "Fustian!" He shouted out into the empty room. Hurrying to the bell pull next to his desk, he viciously pulled on it. As the bell rang, he noticed many stacks of papers on his desk. On top of it, a letter composed by a most experienced hand, wrote,

I have done as you asked. You cannot threaten me because as it is, 

most if not all of your staff have decided to come with me. They have had 

enough of your horrid treatment of them and with my inheritance

 in hand, I can give them a much better life that you ever could have. 

Here are their papers of resignation…I hope you take better care in the 

future to treat your staff with the respect they deserve.

The few tenants that you have are still on your property but take care that they

will leave as soon as Mr. Corks finds them all a new place that they can 

settle happily on. Someone who is not like you at all.

Might I suggest you hire a new solicitor? Mr. Corks has also agreed

to work for me. All of the papers and information about your

accounts shall be mailed to you promptly.

I wish you the best in the future, Lord Farring. 

                With a shout of rage, Lord Farring knocked all the papers off of the desk and proceeded to smash everything that he could in the room. The fact that he did not know where the chit had gone and that he was not able to get all of her inheritance, plus the fact that his whole house deserted him angered him greatly. He could do nothing about it though.

                His eyes glittered evilly as he laughed deafeningly. He'd show that stupid chit…He'd show that stupid chit even if it killed him. 

End **_Prelude: Part 1_**


	2. Prelude: Part 2

Obligations Of A Lady Prelude: Part 2 

            Mia welcomed the wonderful smell of Paris, France. She was half French so that might have also been it but she knew the people here were much less stiff-necked then the English did. A footman offered his hand to Mia and she accepted graciously as she stepped down from the carriage. The place they had rented wasn't too big yet large enough for their needs. Another footman hurried to the door and opened it for her; she nodded her thanks. Entering the house, she looked appreciatively at the tiled floors, the nicely decorated walls, and the beautiful marble columns. There was a spiral staircase that connected them to the upstairs rooms and the servants' quarters. She turned around and viewed the people starting filing in.

            "Lady Farring, this 'ouse is the finest ah've ever seen," Marie-Antoinette, a maid said as she looked around in wonder.

            Mrs. Becker was in the process of helping Mr. Becker towards the doorway. He had not taken very well to the long trip from England to Paris.

            Mia hurried to their side and offered her hand.

            "Perhaps I should have stayed in England with Lord Farring," Mr. Becker observed wincing as he sat down on a nearby chair.

            "Don't say that," Mrs. Becker replied as she took out a napkin and wiped his sweaty forehead.

            "Since there is no gentleman that needs a valet in this household, perhaps Mr. Corks can help you find a job?" Mia offered suggestively. 

            Mr. Corks nodded. "Of course,"

            "And I shall give you the references that you need," Mia smiled gently. She turned around and hurried up the stairs. "Just rest for a while Mr. Becker, Clarisse, can you help Mrs. Fyra find the kitchen?" She asked the small maid. Mrs. Fyra had been Lord Farring's cook.

            "Yes milady," Clarisse curtsied obediently as she and a plump woman disappeared down the hall.

            "Mr. Corks," Mia began.

            "Yes?" Mr. Corks asked, looking up at her.

            "I'm sorry I am putting all these tasks upon you, but would you find a reputable place that sells stallions?" Mia blushed. "I know a lady is not to ride stallions but I think if I were to ride it sidesaddle, it needn't matter…" 

            "Oh it is no trouble at all and I'd be delighted," Mr. Corks answered.

            "Thank you," Mia thanked as she hurried up the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~

            The afternoon had been a whirlwind of activities. First they had to get use to the large house so that no one would get lost. Second, everyone had been sent out to buy supplies such as food and some books to fill up the empty library. What Mia found the weariest job to be was unpacking. Clarisse, Marie-Antoinette, and Anette, another maid, had helped her in the process.

            Mia frowned at the number of clothing she had. She hadn't even worn half this stuff and most of it didn't fit her. She smiled at the maids. "Now I know these are old and raggedy…but maybe you guys can use it as table rags or cleaning rags, or something of the sort? I'd hate for these to go to waste…"

            "Oh miss, if you don't mind, I'd love to take one of these dresses," Clarisse said excitedly as she held up a pale yellow dress made of Indian muslim with a lacey, see-through layer on top of it. Clarisse picked up the silk sash and held it fondly. "These dresses are much too fine to become cleaning rags of any sort…"

            Mia nodded. "Alright…if you'd like anything else, you may have your pick. I don't want to join the Season this year in the French ton so I don't need many things to wear…just a few outfits."

            "But miss, you'd be missing out a great lot if you don't join the Season this year!"

            Mia shook her head. "I'm sorry Clarisse, but I just don't fancy it…What I really want to do is look around. Did you know that you could live in one place your whole life but never really see it?"

            The maids looked confused at each other.

            Mia laughed. "Anyways, most of these gowns do not fit me much anymore…or even at all." _I feel bad giving them used items…_

            Marie-Antoinette looked in astonishment at the wide array of dresses on the bed. They hadn't even gotten through four suitcases before the bed was filled. She picked up a lavender one with a lace sash. "May I have this one then?"

            "Of course, take you pick," Mia smiled uncertainly. She felt wicked to be giving these girls used items of clothing. _Yeah but where else would they go?_ She shrugged and blushed. "I'm going to purchase a few horses for the stalls, you may have your pick of any gowns that you'd like…" She demurely murmured.

            The room erupted into cheers as the girls hurried to unpack the rest of the suitcases. 

            Mia stopped them right when they reached the second to last box. "Please don't touch those two, they don't contain clothing but some important articles my father left for me when he died,"

            The maids nodded and apologized as the blushed.

            Mia smiled once more. "Anyways, I shall call Mrs. Becker up and see if could find a place to put some of these clothing…"

~*~*~*~*~

            Having gotten everything settled, Mia glanced at her pocket watch as the carriage lumbered slowly to their destination. Once she got a whiff of something, she knew that they were close to the stalls. Leaning back happily, she giggled to herself. She would enjoy France and everything that it offered. She knew this wouldn't be forever so she couldn't waste her thoughts on the days to come…she would enjoy what was happening now to every last drop. The reason she hadn't wanted to join the French season was because if she were to become courted [which seemed a silly idea to Mia at the time, and still seemed silly], she would have to explain her circumstances. It was much to embarrassing for Mia to relate to anyone so she decided that she'd enjoy the city views and it's popular areas. The carriage rumbled to a stop as Mia got out and sniffed the crisp air. She looked at many of the mares and stallions galloping around the stalls and sighed contently. France would be her home for who knew how long…and she loved it.

~*~*~*~*~

2 Months Later… 

            Lord Farring threw down his cards and looked at his blue haired opponent. "Yer cheatin'!"

            "I beg your pardon?" The man replied as he stood up angrily. "I have never cheated nor will I ever."  
            "Yer cheatin'!" Lord Farring repeated, drunk. He laughed hoarsely. "And I don't give a damn…I'm going to lose, lose and keep on losing and when I die, that blasted wife of mine will have to deal with **my** debts," He scribbled on a piece of paper. "Here's my voucher…"

            The Marquess of Balogh, Rowan Hashiba looked at the piece of paper in his hands. He couldn't believe he'd won well over five thousand pounds from the Baron alone. The amount of money and what Lord Farring had said as the game concluded disturbed him greatly. It was no secret that the marriage between Farring and the cit had only lasted a night before she was sent away packing. Her stepmother, Elaine, had been acting like a Jezebel, practically throwing herself at every young man.

            Rowan shuddered as he remembered one scene where the blond chit threw herself at him and started smothering him with kisses. He had shoved her away and stormed off but his friend, the Earl of Carew had laughed every time it was mentioned. 

            "You's has a strange name," Lord Farring drawled as he laid his head on the table, staring up at Rowan.

            Rowan looked at the drunken man. He wondered whatever possessed him to come out and play with this man. Lord Farring's marriage had made him a rich man but for these past two months, the idiot had been throwing it all away instead of investing it and allowing it to grow. After hearing what Farring said, Rowan felt sorry for the girl.

            "That stupid slut wife of mine ran off with the footman…" Lord Farring hiccupped as if reading Rowan's thoughts.

            Rowan rolled his eyes. He didn't believe that one bit. He had met Lord Farring's wife at their wedding and she had obviously been forced into the marriage without her consent. But if she had said anything, she'd be ruined…no proper lord **or** cit would take her as a wife. They'd see her as a doxy waiting to be bed. She had been the most polite person, yet she did not seem as if she was altogether there. Rowan stuffed Lord Farring's gaming voucher in his navy blue tailored waistcoat pocket. Nodding his head, he strolled off, every bit the Corinthian that he was. 

~*~*~*~*~

            Lord Farring snarled as he lost another hand. Losing purposely plus the scandal that had arisen embarrassed him greatly. It wasn't _his_ fault that his wife left him. He only asked for all of her money but she, being the stupid chit that she was, refused him. He pounded the table and threw the cards down, looking at the Asian man across from him. "You stupid man! Deuce take it! You cheated!"

            Kento Rei Fuan, a Chinese aristocrat that had come to England as one of his travel spots shot up from his seat. "_What_ did you say?" He thundered in perfect English.

            "You heard me…you…cheatin' foreign!" Lord Farring burped and laughed out loud.

            Kento's eyes turned hard. "State your choice of weapon, we'll meet tomorrow at dawn over at Banterbary Hills."

            "Ohhh…now the cheatin' bastard is challenging me…you'd lose in a heartbeat." Lord Farring sneered as he downed another glass.

            Sai Mouri, Viscount of Marcheale, came over and pulled his enraged friend's arm. "He's in his cups, it's best if you leave the man alone. He's not right in the head,"

            "Oh I see now, your little friend coming to help ya?" Lord Farring scoffed. "Have you chosen your second yet?"

            Kento tugged his arm away from Sai's. "If he will be my second, of course,"

            Sai shook his head. "I **refuse** to take any part in this bloodshed," He backed away.

            A man with black hair and tiger blue eyes watched the scene. "I'll be your second then," 

            "Your Grace," Kento bowed respectfully to the Duke of Vermilion.

            Ryo chuckled. "No need for titles and such, buddy," His eyes glittered dangerously at the man. "Who will be your second?"

            "Why Viscount of Lawrence. Who else?" The drunk man bellowed.

            Sai shook his head. The Viscount of Lawrence was just as nasty as the drunk man before them. He stepped away as a blond haired, violet eyed and a blue haired, blue eyed [the man who had been playing the Baron earlier on], came up. 

            "What's going on?" The blond man said.

            "Lord Farring is in his cups again…" Sai replied.

            The two nodded.

            "It would be my pleasure to remove your foreign ass from English soil!" Lord Farring hiccupped again.

            Kento surged towards him but Ryo, who knew his friend's temperament, quickly held the big guy back as he shouted at the three men behind him for assistance.

            "Got you all riled up in yer panties eh?" Lord Farring belched and laughed stridently.

            Kento shrugged off the four men and glared at him. "Shut your trap and meet me tomorrow at dawn. Will it be pistols or swords?"

            "Hmm…pistols, better to kill you faster then to draw it out," The bald Baron chuckled to himself.

            "You've got it," Kento muttered before storming off with his friends in tow.

~*~*~*~*~

            Lord Farring walked up to the pistol and looked arrogantly into the Chinese man's eyes. Pointing the gun at Kento, he made a motion as if to shoot him, and winked, blowing off imaginary smoke from the pistol.

            Kento was enraged by cold fury. People like Lord Farring should've been dead long ago. Loading the bullets in his gun, he smirked as Ryo came up behind him.

            "I know you're a good shooter but be careful, Lord Farring is a very sneaky fellow," Ryo whispered to his friend as they both stared at the other two men who were conversing with each other.

            "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Kento replied curtly as he walked to the other side of the field.

            "Five steps and then we fire!" Lord Farring shouted from the other side.

            Kento and Ryo nodded curtly.

            Three figures appeared in the horizon on horseback.

            "Here comes Sage, Sai, and Rowan," Ryo murmured as he shielded his eyes from the morning sun. "Hello," he greeted them.

            Sage, Earl of Carew, looked over at Kento's opponent. "Kento, I know you want to kill this man, but just wound him. He has a wife you know,"

            Rowan snorted. "I doubt the wife would miss him greatly…hell, England wouldn't even miss the man,"

            "Rowan's right…but just in case, wound the man. If you get caught for killing someone, you could be exiled," Sai added.

            "Not to mention it'd add more tension before the Chinese and English relationship," Kento murmured as he walked towards the middle of the field. Standing back to back with Lord Farring, "I wish you the best of luck,"

            "Me?!" The man snorted. "You'll need the luck! Did I tell you I'm a perfect shot?"

            Kento rolled his eyes as they started counting. At four, he heard a large bang and something whizzed by arm, grazing it painfully. He dropped to the ground, counted five and turned his gun at the opponent, shooting straight at the crazy man. 

            When his bullet hit Lord Farring, the man died instantly.

~*~*~*~*~

            "Oh dear…" Sai muttered as they hurried towards the fallen man. Even Kento, one arm clutching his bloody arm, had gotten up and was running towards the fallen man.

            "He's dead," Lord Lawrence snarled. "You bloody bastard, you killed him!"

            A few people who had gotten wind of the duel, had come to the Hills to watch. Many hurried towards the fallen man, all congratulating Kento on his perfect shot. It was no secret that Lord Farring was a nasty man.

            "I saw the duel," One man began. "Your friend cheated, Lawrence, there's no denying it. I think much of England will be glad when they hear about Lord Farring's death,"  
            Viscount Lawrence snarled once more as he stood up, brushing his turquoise jacket. "Blasted hell, I'll see you in the gallows for this, Rei Fuan!" He shouted before turning away.

            "Well, we better contact his wife," Sai said as he closed Lord Farring's soulless eyes.

            Rowan plucked a gaming voucher from his pocket and looked at it. "I doubt this is really all that useful,"

            Kento sighed. He didn't want it to come to this. He would make his apologies to the Lady Farring as soon as he could. But right now, he needed to snuggle with a nice bottle of port…he also needed to get his arm looked at. It stung like a mother, it did.

~*~*~*~*~

            The Lady Farring, had been sitting in the sunroom, sipping a cup of tea while reading the daily news; she had been very peaceful and content the last two months. When someone knocked at the door, she lifted one head at the door, "Come in," She called.

            Mr. Becker, who had been made butler of the household, smiled happily. Ever since he became butler, he could not stop smiling. Presenting a silver tray containing a letter, he bowed to the lady. "How do you do Lady Mia?"

            "Very well, you know, I am enjoying this new brew of tea Mrs. Fyra made…" Setting down the cup of tea and her papers, she took the letter from the tray and broke the seal. 

            Scanning over the letter, her eyes furrowed into one of deep concentration. It wasn't that she was having a hard time reading, it was because of the contents. As she finished, she repressed the feeling of pure elation that rose in her chest and set it down, her conscience badgering her for such thoughts. Looking at Mr. Becker straight in the eye, she smiled slightly. "Please tell the house to please pack up, we are moving back to London,"

~*~*~*~*~

            Mia was busy that day. She had to collect new dresses from the French modiste that she visited and then find a way to transport her beloved horses from the stalls and back. Entering a small shop, she grinned as she saw her friend. "Mara,"

            "Milady!" Mara murmured happily as she dropped her scissors and line of thread. Smoothing down her graying hair, she hurried over to the tall brown-haired girl, she hugged her. "How are you doing?" She asked, her voice with a small hint of a French accent.

            "Oh don't give me that 'milady' nonsense…" Mia's eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled. "I do have some bad news though…"

            "_Mon coeur…_This sounds most serious, what happened?" Mara asked as she seated Mia in a plush chair.

            "My husband has died," Mia started.

            Mara blinked. "That certainly doesn't seem like bad news…"  
            "But it seems that I must go back to England," Mia murmured.

            "Oh…" Mara bit her lip. "Then let me give you some dresses as a going away present, _mon amis_,"

            Mia shook her head. "Oh no, I know you work so hard on those dresses…it wouldn't be right to take one from you,"

            "Oh pish posh," Mara hugged her friend. "Don't forget about me alright?"

            "Of course not!" Mia was shocked that her friend could even suggest something like that.

            "Well, if you won't let me give you a dress, let me give you a copy of my designs. I know your style better then anyone else," The French woman said as-a-matter-of-factly. She heaved a large book towards Mia. "Now, I want you to show these to no one…Most if not all of these drawings contain my new design. It will make you _la belle de la saison_."

            Mia chuckled. "I am not an _incomparable_ as you hold me, but thank you very much for the compliments…as for these drawings," She blinked back a couple of tears. "I could not take your work, truly, you have given me all that I have needed in these past few months,"  
            "_Quoi?_ You mean those ugly dresses I had made up for you? _Non, ma cherie_, you shall stand out among those ugly dresses the English woman wears," Mara looked at Mia with tears in her eyes and smiled as she hugged her friend. "Take these, please, it would do me great honor if you did,"

            Mia nodded and hugged her friend back, tears rolling down her cheek, "_Merci beaucoup_ Mara…"  
            "_De rien, de rien,_" Mara said as she held her friend a bit longer. Looking at her young friend, she smiled again. "Now go, I know your carriage is waiting…"

            Mia nodded. "I'll write everyday,"

            Mara nodded. "And I shall write you too, don't think I won't forget,"

            Mia laughed as she wiped away her tears. "I shudder to think of something as horrible as that…"

            "Good…now promise me you will never show these patterns to anybody else? I made them especially for you. You shall take London by storm!"  
            Mia could feel another rush of tears coming. "It means so much alone that you designed them just for me,"

            Mara could feel herself starting to well up in the eyes again. "_Allez, _off with you before you're late,"

            Mia hurried towards the door as some of Mara's sewing girls hurried out, carrying boxes. "Thank you Mara, for being my friend,"

            Mara nodded and turned away, dabbing at her eyes. Turning back, she noticed that Mia was gone and hurried to the window, watching the carriage disappear in the crowd of the streets. "_Salut ma chere fille…_"

~*~*~*~*~

            Mia wiped her eyes as she opened the book. The book was heavy and had many pages, no doubt about that. She opened to the first page and realized that it was the design of the first dress Mara had created for her. The first afternoon that she had appeared at the modiste's place, she felt some sort of connection with Mara and without even looking at any of the designs, she made the place her favorite and Mara her **only** modiste in town. Mara was a genius with clothing no doubt…She wish she needn't leave France. The people were friendlier. Sighing, she turned and looked out the window. As soon as the household got all packed up, they would leave promptly. The now deceased Baron obviously did not deserve their sympathy. 

            _How long should I mourn for him properly? 6 months? A whole year? Nah…a whole year is too long…perhaps 6 months would be alright…_ Mia blushed. She was behaving quite badly for a woman, thinking of such bad thoughts for the deceased. But he compromised her, he trapped her in a marriage and he tried to take all her inheritance. She reasoned with herself. Sighing, she put the book on the seat next to her and watched the passing scenery as the carriage made one last stop at her temporary residence before loading up everything. She would make it up to the servants for traveling back and forth with her.

~*~*~*~*~

            "Kento, let go of the bottle," Sai demanded as he tugged on the brown thing encased in Kento's arm, careful not to get anywhere near his wounded arm.

            "It would be so better if that bastard wasn't married," Kento replied, not a slur in his voice. 

            Sai finally tugged the bottle free of Kento's grasp but found it to be empty. Signaling for someone to take it away, he sighed as he sat down in a chair close to Kento's. "Does it matter if I told you that most if not all of England somewhat rejoices at it? Of course, there's Lord Lawrence to deal with it but since he was acting as a second to the duel, he can't say much without revealing himself to the magistry."

            Kento turned around in his chair, looking bleary-eyed at Sai. "What am I going to say to her?"

            "What? Lady Farring?" Kento nodded. Sai scratched his head thoughtfully. "Apologize, that's for sure. However, Rowan said something about how maybe his wife didn't even care about him…there was a scandal a few months back. The damn moron exiled his own wife after one night. Supposedly, she didn't fit his need for passion." He snorted. "He was 39 her senior so perhaps, he didn't fit her need for passion." Stretching his legs, he got up and went to the decanter to pour himself a bottle of brandy. Swirling it around in the glass, he stared in it before downing the whole thing in one gulp. Appreciative of the warm feeling he got throughout his body, he set the glass down and went back to his original seat. "My friend, you should worry about Lord Lawrence…I know the man is a certified dandy but he's a sly one, that he is,"  
            Kento turned the other way and groaned. "But I was defending myself,"

            "And we have 15 different witnesses to concur that…but you know how the society is. You tell someone one story and the next day, it's been edited so much that you can't tell whether it's your story or someone else's. People thrive on gossip…speaking of such stuff, did I tell you what happened with Ryo?" Not even waiting for a response, he started speaking again. "I'll tell you anyways old chap. You see, it seems like Lady Garwich has tried to compromise him into a marriage."

            "The old one? Ew…" Kento's nose scrunched up.

            Sai shook his head and shuddered. "Deuce no! The younger one…her daughter Emileen?"

            "That brown one?" 

            "Yes, yes, the brown one. Anyways, Lady Emileen had arrived over at Ryo's early in the morning with nothing but a chemise on…well, she had a cloak over it but that's beside the point. It seems that Lady Emileen was to sneak up through the servants back quarter into His Grace's rooms and then Lady Garwich, the old one, would call and announce herself a moments later…the servants say that she was to slyly walk past the door, notice her daughter and the Grace together…thus sealing Ryo's fate to a match-making mama and her daughter."

            Kento shrugged. "Ryo's a rake of the first order, he's done some things and many other things have been done to him…how was this any different?"

            Sai rolled his eyes. "Not at all, Ryo was able to escape but this time, he didn't even need to escape, it just happened. It was on the morning when Ryo went out early to second your duel,"

            At the mention of the duel, Kento groaned.

            "Oh come on, don't you think it's somewhat hilarious when the servants told Lady Garwich that the master wasn't there and then when they heard screaming from Ryo's room, they found Lady Emileen trapped to a corner with White Blaze snarling at her?" Sai chuckled. "I do admire that tiger,"

            Kento got up and adjusted his breeches. Dressed in a navy blue waistcoat with a white pristine shirt under it, he tore off his perfect cravet styling the fashionable _waterfall_ and proceeded out of the room. "You're acting more and more like a dandy these days you know that?"

            "Deuce take it, I am not. I am every bit a Corinthian as you are," Sai stood up, unintentionally showing his perfect appearance. His burgundy-red waistcoat was adorned with gold buttons and instead of a cravet styled in a _waterfall_, it was styled as the _mathematician_. His breeches were black and his Hessian boots were shined so well that one could see their face in it. In the center of his cravet was a beautiful ruby, matching his red outfit.

            "You look like you're going off to war,"  
            "And fight for that fat ass? No chance in hell my man, no chance in hell. Prinny should get all his debts covered before dragging England into another war, that's what I think. Besides, aren't their uniforms bright red? I daresay that I know I asked for a burgundy colored coat from my tailor…Does it really look that bright?"

End **_Prelude: Part 2_**


	3. Chapter 1

Obligations Of A Lady 

**_Chapter 1_**

            It was quiet as the household hurried to get settled. Before they had arrived, Mr. Corks had rented a house on Belgrave Square. It was nothing short of impressive. Mia had asked him to rent one not too large yet too small for their household. When they arrived in England, it was pitch black, in the middle of the night. The footman hurried to light the oil lamps so that they would be able to unpack and get settled. As soon as all the lamps were lit, Mia allowed her eyes to wander. This was much better then Lord Farring's original house and it was much closer to the shops in town. Eyes widened at the display of opulence before them. The entrance hall was paneled in the richest of mahogany and the floor was laid with an intricate pattern made up of colorful marble tiles. Paints of flowers and fields graced the walls; tall porcelain urns at least four feet in height stood between every picture, holding lovely arrangements of dried roses, daffodils and such. Two chairs, covered in red and gold striped satin, flanked a small round table that was inset with a design of delicate gold filigree. A silver salver, overflowing with cards and letters, sat on its highly polished surface. Mia moved closer to examine the contents. London was nearing the beginning of its season, approximately one month and two weeks away, which must account for some of these envelopes. 

            She tore one open neatly and read the contents. "Dear Lady Farring, I offer you my condolences for the death of your late husband Lord Farring…" She put the letter back into the envelope and set it aside to read in the morning. Looking at the rest of the letters, she shook her head and rubbed her tired eyes. They all needed sleep before they could deal with anything else.

~*~*~*~*~

            Rowan hurried into White's, his long legs carrying him far with every stride. When he got inside, he quickly took off his hat and handed his cane to a nearby footman, his eyes scanning the place for a familiar face. When he finally did spot one, he quickly hurried to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sorry old chap but I'm going to require your attention after this,"

            Lord Carew, Sage Date, looked up from his game and nodded, "I was going to quit after this one,"

            His opponent stared bleary-eyed at Rowan before turning his eyes back to his cards.

            Rowan waited as he watched the two play. His mouth itched to tell the news so he dragged one hand over one mouth. "Where's Ryo, Sai, and Kento?" He finally questioned.

            "Last thing I heard, Kento was nursing himself in a bottle of port, Sai went over to drag him out of his stupor, and Ryo escaped to Gentleman Jack's for a good boxing after evading another plot ensnare him in the parson's mousetrap,"

            "Poor man," Rowan murmured. 

            "You should watch out yourself, Balogh. If they can't get Ryo, then they'll sure come after you and your endless supply of money." Sage's opponent, Lord Kerl, grumbled as he set down his cards, admitting his lost. Handing over Sage's winnings, Lord Kerl closed his pocketbook and stood up. "I must admit defeat for the rest of this afternoon gentlemen, my pockets cannot handle another lost." He bowed and left.

            Putting the winnings into his pockets, Sage looked over at Rowan and arched an immaculate eyebrow. "So what is your news?"

            "Lady Farring, the late Lord Farring, arrived last night. No one expected her arrival this early…" Rowan quickly gushed out. "She rented a house down at Belgrave Square,"

            "Have you heard what she's doing today?"

            "Well, supposedly, she got wind of Farring's debts and is now trying to settle it with everyone that he owed something to. She had a messenger bring a letter to me earlier on and I'm to meet her at three. Which is in…" Rowan took out his pocket watch and looked at it. "Twenty minutes,"

            Sage nodded. "Well let's go, we can't keep the lady waiting,"

            "You're coming with me?"

            "Of course, I want to see for myself just what kind of lady Lord Farring's wife is."

~*~*~*~*~

            Mia rubbed her temples gingerly as she requested a maid to bring some more tea. Her temples throbbed as she dealed with debt collectors and sorting out the real vouchers from the fake ones. Lord Farring always signed his gaming vouchers with a little dot at the end so when the real ones was called to come and collect it, she greeted them with hospitality but when those showed up with fake gaming vouchers, dealing with them was horrible. She had to keep an amiable personality and couldn't shudder every time a man decided to allow his gaze run over her figure, undressing her inch by inch with his eyes. She had thrown on a pale gray satin dress with a white lace overtop and a lighter gray sash. Her hair, arranged by Annette, was in a braid…the French braid. It was much more easier then curling her long hair or doing anything elaborate with it. She didn't look **that** good…men surely were desperate these days. When a knock sounded at the door, she got up and stood erect, her face belying no emotion, covered by a lace veil. "Come in," She called.

            Becker handed her a tray containing two cards. 

            Mia nodded as she read them over. "Show them in please,"

            Becker bowed once more before going out the door. After waiting several moments, Mia rubbed her temple with a gloved hand before the doors opened, showing two elaborately dressed gentlemen. Repressing the sigh of tiredness and weary in her chest, she smiled brightly and motioned towards the couch. "Hello, welcome to my home, please accept any beverages as preferable,"

            "A glass of port?" The blond man said, boring into her eyes with his violet ones. 

            "Ah…yes, a glass of port for me also please," The blue haired one said.

            _Blue hair? _"Your hair is a fascinating color of blue Lord Carew," She murmured.

            "Er thank you…" The blue-haired man blushed. He cleared his throat and tugged carefully at his cravet. "However, I'm Lord Balogh, he," The blue-haired man pointed to the blond haired one. "He is Lord Carew,"

            Mia blushed. "Forgive me,"

            "Twas an honest mistake," The blond one flashed a pearly white grin.

            Mia turned as the doors opened, Becker arriving with Mr. Corks in tow and a tray containing two glasses and a quarter filled decanter of port. This was the third bottle they had gone through today. She poured herself a cup of Fyra's special brew and watched as Becker served two glasses to the gentlemen before her. "Lord Balogh, in the records left to me by my late husband, he had written a voucher to you the day before he was challenged to a duel. May I see that gaming voucher now?"

            Rowan hesitated. First of all, it was strange for a woman, of all beings, to be handling money problems. Second, he remembered what the value of his gaming voucher was. "I believe I've misplaced it Lady Farring,"

            "My dear boy, you are lying straight out of your back, now hand over the gaming voucher," Mia quipped.

            Rowan and Sage's eyebrows rose at her choice of words.

            "Well done milady," Rowan replied as he handed over his voucher. He watched as the lady's eyes flitted over the sheet of paper, not once even indicating how she was feeling.

            Mia nodded for Mr. Corks to come over. "Do you take bank drafts Lord Balogh?"

            Rowan nodded and blushed. He shouldn't be discussing money matters with a lady of quality.

            Mia sipped her tea. "That's good, Mr. Corks, would you be so kind as to write out a bank draft for this young man?"

            Rowan cringed at her second reference to his age. Surely she couldn't be any older then him…heck, she seemed younger than him by a few years.

            Mr. Corks ripped out a piece of paper from his books and handed it to Lady Farring to sign. She took a pen and scribbled across it, handing it to them when she had finished. Standing up, the gentlemen standing up with her, she handed the bank draft over to Lord Balogh and smiled. "Thank you for coming today, I hope it was no trouble at all gentlemen,"

            Rowan and Sage blushed. "No problem," Both answered.

            Mia nodded. She curtsied and started walking towards the door. "Forgive me for not being able to entertain you longer but I have many other arrangements," _Like clearing my brain before I burst…_ "I bid thee a good afternoon gentlemen, Mr. Becker shall show you out the door," With that she curtsied once more, slowly removing her presence from the room leaving the astonished gentlemen behind who were shocked at her abrupt leaving. They hadn't even been allowed to finish the port.

            Once out of hearing range, Mia turned to Corks, and asked softly, "That was the last of his money from his half wasn't it?"

            Mr. Corks nodded. "I'm afraid it was…you still have a few pounds left but with the amounts we've been seeing this morning…" He took off his glasses and wiped them. "His debts will go overboard,"

            "We should sell the Farring House then…shouldn't we? I refuse to allow that man touch my inheritance, dead or alive," Her emerald eyes lit up, flaring.

            "But what about the tenants?" Mr. Corks asked as he stuck his glasses back on.

            Mia rubbed her forehead. "Perhaps you can turn Farring House into a business establishment then?"

            Corks shook his head. "That would be scandalous for your reputation Lady Farring,"

            Mia nodded as she ran her hands down her cheeks. "I know, I know…So do you think I should dig into my half of the money to pay off my husbands debts?"

            Mr. Corks blushed but nodded none-the-less. "It might not do much but dent your account but perhaps it'd be wise to get these creditors off your back,"

            Mia shook her head. "The man did this to me on purpose, you know that right?"

            "Of course my lady," He agreed.

            "I don't understand how he could have lost so much money in just two months time. I know I am only eighteen but if my calculations are correct…I think I would've believed it impossible if I did not handle these matters myself."

            "Will you permit me to speak my mind, milady?"

            "Of course, Corks, you needn't even ask,"

            "Your husband was a wastrel. He had a large inheritance from his uncle but his father gambled it away and now he has been wasting any money he can get his paws on. He gambled more harshly than he ever did in these past few months. I don't think he knew he'd die so soon but – God forgive me for saying this – it's a good thing if he did because in another two months, he probably would have gambled away your money also."

            Mia wasn't at all shocked at the way he spoke to her. She was no primped up miss, even if she **was** only eighteen. "I agree…I don't even know why I am in mourning for that man. I have to wear dark dresses for six months…"

            "Why not just give it two weeks?" Corks asked as they entered the library of the house. He blushed. "Forgive me for saying so."

            Mia waved it off. "Because it does not seem proper," She frowned. "Though I am very tempted to just throw away this gown and be done with it…Tell me, how many more people are left?"

            Mr. Corks shook his head. "I have not checked,"

            "No doubt a good amount," Mia sighed. "Mr. Corks, I am going out riding on Lightning, cancel any appointments I may have today,"

            "Lady Farring, would you like me to handle these from now on? It is not proper for a lady to be taking on financial matters," Mr. Corks frowned.

            "Oh that's just balderdash. Women can handle it just as good as men and possibly even better." Mia snapped. Noting Mr. Corks twitch at her snapping, she sighed, "I'm terribly sorry for my behavior today, I really do need that ride…just to clear my minds. Alright Mr. Corks, I shall hand over all matters to you, but please report back to me with everything that you chance encounter. And I mean **everything**…"

            "Yes milady, it shall be done,"

            "Thank you,"

~*~*~*~*~

            "She was a mousy little chit wasn't she? I didn't particularly like that large gray dress on her. Her behavior…my, that was utterly horrible. With that blasted veil over her face, I couldn't see her face very well." Sage swung his cane jovially. "But that is over with,"

            "Really Sage, I think that's horrible to say of someone when they are in mourning," Rowan chided his friend.

            Sage snorted. "She's only mourning out of propriety, how long do you think she would do it?"

            Rowan arched an eyebrow. "Are you giving me a challenge?"

            "You wouldn't be a gentleman if you refused," Sage grinned.

            "Alright, I give the woman until the beginning of the season before she drops her mourning period," Rowan stated as he held out his hand.

            "And I give her two weeks…she can't ignore the tea parties that her neighbors would be holding how could she? Everyone would be excited to see what their dear Lady Farring looked like. According to what the bets are going over at White's, either she looks like pit bull or a mouse,"

            "You know, she does have a very flattering face under all that lace. I saw her once when I attended their wedding. She has the strangest colored eyes…sometimes they're blue, sometimes they're green and sometimes, it's a mixture of both,"

            "Deuce take it, have you fallen for this woman?" Sage asked with a funny look on his face.

            "Oh hell no!" Rowan swore lowly. "I'm just saying, aren't you being a tad bit harsh on her?"

            "Perhaps. How's this? At least she does not sound like Lady Emileen Garwich."  
            Rowan twitched. "I understand she was last year's _Incomparable_ and even if her looks did deserve that title, her intelligence – or rather lack thereof – did not. Her vocabulary is not very large and her conversation never wanders outside of the latest gossip. I remember getting the worst ache in my head from just chatting with her for five minutes."

            "**Now** who's being harsh?"

            "Oh quiet, I need a good walk in the park,"

            "Allow me to join you my man,"

            "Do I have a choice?"

            "Not really," Sage chuckled.

~*~*~*~*~

            Mia allowed Anette to arrange her hair on top of her head in neat yet wild curls. She would be wearing her only riding habit, which was velvet black. Clarisse had gone off in search for a matching hat. "No veil," Mia had instructed. How was she to ride Lightning with a veil obscuring her view? It would not be good at all – she'd fall right off! She quickly climbed onto her horse's back, frowning when she realized she could not go as fast riding sidesaddle. It would be no problem at all though; she just needed to spend some time with her favorite non-human companion. Riding ahead, not even looking back to see if the footman followed closely behind, she turned into the busy street of Hyde Park. Many stared at the burgundy-haired woman atop a majestic stallion, her French made riding suit accenting her body figure. Mia shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny and wished that people would get out of the way more quickly. While she waited, she frowned as the numbers from the morning meetings with debt collectors and such came up…How could a man lose that much money in such few sittings? Propriety be damned, why should she mourn a man who was only out to get her and her money? She patted Lightning and quickly road away from the line, startling a few strolling couples. "Ha!" She urged Lightning. She had made up her mind. Her father would turn over in his grave if he were to know what her thoughts were right now. _He would've turned over in his grave when I had gotten married to the bastard Farring._

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Rowan gulped his drink down in one swift chug. "She didn't even mourn a single week,"

            "I'm wondering, why are you keeping such close tabs on the widow? You've only met her once," Questioned Sai.

            Rowan scratched his blue head. "I beg to differ, I met her at their wedding,"

            "And you failed to mention this…why?" Ryo asked from his position over at the couch as he reached out to flick a small piece of lint off his white stockings.

            "No reason," Rowan murmured back as he took another swig. "You know the _ton_ is going to love this tidbit,"

            "Society loves every little thing they can get…to tell you the truth, I am starting to admire this woman. At least she's true to herself," Sage commented as he came into the room.

            "Are you all chatting about the Widow Farring?" Kento's loud voice boomed throughout the room as he came in a few moments after Sage.

            "We are. Speaking of her, have you talked to her yet?" Sai asked as he poured himself another glass of the port.

            Kento ran a large hand over his face, careful not to touch his stylishly tied _Oriental._ "No, I mean to tomorrow. I haven't figured out what to say…"

            "Don't expect the lady to cry too much over it, she only mourned one day for that man,"

            "A dash sensible woman at that," Kento muttered as he took an offered glass of port. "But I must apologize, it's the right thing to do,"

            "Ah, I remembered, isn't your sister coming home from Miss Lemonde's School For Girls later this week?" Ryo asked as he turned to Rowan.

            Rowan sighed. "You mean Kayura? Yes, and she is suppose to make her come out this season…I'm going to have a horrible time escorting her around. If matchmaking mamas weren't bad enough, now I've got a girl barely out of the schoolroom to take care of. I daresay I hope she has changed." Turning to Sage, Rowan looked at him straight in the eye. "And don't you think of believing that you won the bet because the widow didn't even mourn a single week for her much less two weeks."

~*~*~*~*~

            Mrs. Becker looked up as a flurry of emerald green fabric stormed past her, the wearer obviously distressed. "Lady Mia? Are you alright?"

            Her answer was a slam of the door.

            Mrs. Becker looked at Mrs. Fyra and shrugged. "She'll be alright,"

            Upstairs, Mia fumed in her room. She snatched her bonnet off her head and stomped on it angrily. "England has something stuck up it's bloody--."

            "Lady Mia?" Came the muffled sound from the other side of the door.

            Mia blushed and got off her mulled hat. "Come in," She called out politely as she struggled to do her hat right again. "Stupid bonnet…"

            "Lady Mia, there is someone downstairs," Anette poked her head into the room.

            Mia nodded. "Thank you Anette, I'll be down right away," _Lord give me strength. _After making sure Anette left, Mia threw the hat down and proceeded to stomp on it once more before hurrying downstairs to meet her guest.

~*~*~*~*~

            Kento paced nervously around on the carpet. "Lady Farring…I am terribly sorry—No, that won't do it." Stopping by the fireplace, he scratched his head. "Lady Farring…please accept my sincerest apologies for killing your husband." He blinked. "*That* was bad…too cold, much too cold,"

            "Lord Rei Fuan I take it?" A slender woman asked as she came into the room. "How may I help you?" She smiled, lighting up her whole face.

            "Er, Lady F-Farring?" Kento stuttered.

            She nodded. "I am she. Pray forgive my appearance; I just came home from a stroll in the park. Would you like a cup of tea?" She motioned towards a tray stocked with tea and crumpets.

            He nodded, staring at her emerald gown. "That's a dashing gown,"

            She blushed. "Thank you. Please, do sit down," She offered.

            Kento quickly hurried to sit down. "I am sorry to be barging in like this,"

            "Oh no, that is quite alright, I've had many people at my door since I have arrived," Mia delicately sipped from her cup. _All debt collectors._ "Anyways, you must be wondering why I am not mourning the proper year for my husband,"

            Kento shrugged. "Not really. If you don't mind me speaking plainly…your husband was…"

            "A buffoon? An idiot? An insolent waste?" Mia spoke, still sipping her tea. She added more sugar to it.

            Kento blinked his eyes, shocked. Most ladies of quality wouldn't dare speak like this. "Y-yes…"

            "Excuse my tone and my choice of words Lord Rei Fuan." Mia murmured as she looked up at him.

            Kento shrugged. "Those were the exact words I would've chosen,"

            A peal of laughter rang from Mia. "I am glad I did not shock you too much," She spoke through her mirth.

            Kento chuckled. "To tell you the truth, England needs more ladies like you…I am dreading the season most undoubtedly…tell me, will you be joining the London season?" 

            Mia shook her head. "I have not yet decided…" She set her teacup down and sat back into the chair. "The _ton _is not as acceptable as you are of my decision to not mourn a whole year for my husband. I had some trouble in the park today,"

            Kento furrowed his eyebrows. "That's horrible…"

            Mia shrugged. "A matter I ought not to be stressing over…"

            Kento nodded as he sat back into his chair.

            "Lord Rei Fuan, I suspect that you did not just come here to meet my acquaintance…may I ask what you did come over here for? If I am mistaken with my estimation, I am terribly sorry," Mia reached for a crumpet and her small cup of tea.

            Kento licked his lips as he ran a hand over his mouth. "You are not mistaken, in fact you are very correct with your guess…I did come here for something more dire than a simple meeting,"  
            Mia's eyes widened as she set her teacup and crumpet down. "Pray do tell,"

            "I am…I am…" 

            "You are…"

            Kento took a deep breath. "I am the man that killed your husband. It was my bullet that pierced your beloved husband's heart. I am terribly sorry about it for you must've had a wonderful courtship. Pray forgive me but for someone to marry Lord Farring, he must've done something quite the thing."

            With that, Mia rang out laughing to Kento's shock. She stopped a few moments later smiling brightly at Kento. "I am sorry, I must seem most strange and rather cold to be laughing about such a dire matter. Pray allow me to explain…" She blushed. "You must give me your word that you cannot speak a word that passes between us these next few moments." 

            Kento nodded his promise and proceeded to listen.

~*~*~*~*~

            "In the garden that night, I was going to tell him that his advances were futile and that I wouldn't marry him. Somehow, he and my stepmother, Elaine, concocted a plain, I suppose, and trapped me in this marriage. I had no reason but to accept." Mia's eyes glittered. 

            "But why did you not cry off?"

            "Because they would look badly upon me! My father was ashamed that he could not give me a proper introduction into society and have me marry well into the ton. Even then, he definitely would not have approved of Lord Farring. However, that is another story. I married Lord Farring because I had been compromised. If I had cried off, that would put all my father's hard earn respect to the dust. Now, understand this…I may not be mourning for my husband but I felt pity for the man. People aren't born nasty you know Lord Rei Fuan. They are made nasty and I believe that perhaps, Lord Farring had a horrible childhood." Mia blushed. "I have said more to you than anyone else…you are very easy to talk to you know that?"

            Kento blushed. "Thank you Lady Farring…"

            "Lord Rei Fuan, I couldn't feel anything for my husband but pity. I think that is why I could not mourn more than one day because I couldn't feel sorrow for him. To masquerade around the public as if I cared about the man when I truly didn't – and I know that many know that our marriage was definitely one of convenience – would be the greatest dishonor to his memory." Mia sighed. "It's sad that much of society cannot see that…but no worries. I don't really care for the ton…For these next few months, I plan to do what **I** want to do. I have full control of my money so maybe…just maybe I can put that to good use. Lord Farring has allowed his estates to crumble and his tenants suffer terribly."

            "Are you going to be joining the London Season?" Kento asked as he took another crumpet.

            Mia shook her head. "I am a cit, only a Baroness by marriage. Besides, many of the public that I met today at the park were horrified that I had been wearing an emerald velvet riding dress instead of something black. So no."

            "Who did you meet?"

            "I remember meeting a Lady Leonal and her twin daughters, Lady Ainslie and Lady Aisley. I had the luck to also meet up with Lady Thornhill who was accompanied by Lady Sanderfield and Lady Fonteyne. Then my most chance meeting was with Lady Garwich and her daughter Lady Emileen." Mia shuddered. I did not mind Lady Thornhill, Lady Sanderfield, and Lady Fonteyne but Lady Garwich, Lady Emileen, Lady Leonal, Lady Ainslie, and Lady Aisley were most horrible." Mia blushed. "But perhaps I deserved it. I did not mourn the proper year for my husband. You know, society stinks to put it plainly."

            Kento shuddered. "Lady Garwich and Lady Leonal are two match-making mamas. Lady Garwich tried to trap the Duke of Vermilion the other day by trying to compromise him…Lady Emileen had many proposals but she rejected everyone because she wanted someone with a large title, large estates, and endless amounts of money. Lady Leonal has chosen the Marquess of Balogh and the Earl of Carew for her two daughters who are being introduced this Season."

            "I have met the Marquess and the Earl. Might I ask what other name His Grace goes by?"

            "His name is Ryo Sanada." Kento sipped his tea.

            "Was he the one that acted as a second to your duel?" Mia inquired.

            Kento blushed and nodded. "He was."

            Mia smiled gently. "You do not seem like a man that would challenge a man to a duel. My husband must've done something horrible that angered you greatly…would I be out-of-line as to inquire what he did or said?"

            Kento shrugged. "It is all in the past Lady Farring, let us not stress ourselves thinking about it. I daresay it is a wonderful day for a ride in the park today, do you not agree?"

            Mia looked out the window and nodded. "Not too warm, not too cold…just perfect."

            "Would you do me the honors of accompanying me on a ride? I bought a new curricle and four dashing grays to match it." Kento looked eagerly at her. 

            Mia laughed. "Of course, I shall be honored to accept your invitation. I will change as fast as I can,"

~*~*~*~*~

            Sai whistled a jovial tune as he twirled his pocket watch around his hand. 

            "Why so chipper?" Ryo asked from his side, inching away, afraid that the pocket watch would hit him.

            "It's a beautiful day!" Sai grinned.

            "What an odd thing to say, but so true," Ryo replied shaking his head and smiling a bit. 

            Stopping suddenly, Sai narrowed his eyes and stared into the distance. "Isn't that Kento with his new curricle?"

            Ryo looked in the same direction Sai was looking at. "That's odd, why would he be driving it by himself?"

            "No, I see someone else in there with him," Sai confirmed. "I think Kento's got a new lady friend!"

            Pretty soon, the curricle slowed down as Kento waved hi to his comrades and grinned. "Hey ol' chaps, it's a beautiful day today isn't it?"

            Sai and Ryo nodded. "Indeed," They chorused.

            "Ah, let me introduce you to Lady Farring," Kento said, ignoring the looks of surprise that Sai and Ryo gave them. "Lady Farring, this is Lord Sanada, Duke of Vermilion, and Lord Mouri, Viscount of Marcheale,"

            Mia smiled. "A pleasure meeting your acquaintances,"

            Sai picked up his spectors and looked through them at Mia. She was wearing a deep navy blue promenade dress with a square neckline that hugged her bosom quite fitfully. In her arms was a lace shawl and a little purse that matched her dress. He hadn't seen a dress with a square neckline before…if she were to join the Season, she'd be the Season's trendsetter and she definitely had a shot at the title of the _Incomparable_ even if that was given to girls who weren't married and widowed.

            Mia shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. The dress was old and it fit her a bit too snugly for her tastes. Her hat was a bit large with white roses on the front and blue lace that ruffled behind them. She fiddled with her purse and nearly jumped when Kento cleared his throat.

            "The lady tells me she won't be joining us during the London Season," Kento commented, breaking the silence.

            Sai dropped his spectors and blushed, realizing that his action was poor for a gentleman such as himself. "Oh why not Lady Farring?"

            "Well…" Mia began as she set down her purse and sat up straighter.

            "You must, it may be a bit boring but it does have it's perks," Ryo added.

            Mia scratched her head. "To tell you the truth, I have never joined London's Season…I just turned eighteen before I was wed,"

            Kento, Sai, and Ryo looked shocked at her answer.

            "Eighteen?" Sai muttered. _She's BARELY out of the schoolroom!_

            "I know I am very young," Mia mumbled.

            "It naught matters milady, you act very mature," Ryo said in a very fatherly tone.

            "Thank you…" Mia replied, not sure if it was a compliment or an insult.

            The tension was thick in the air.

            "Well, would you look at the time? We best be going now ol' chaps," Kento broke the silence once more as he flicked the reigns. 

            Mia smiled and waved goodbye to the two gentlemen. "They were nice,"

            "Lady Farring, I will try to convince you to join our Season this year. When my family first sent me here for an education, I was bewildered at the prospects of leaving my country, however, I grew fond of London. As His Grace said, it does have its perks," Kento said as he slowed the carriage down.

            Mia nodded her head and grinned slightly as they stopped in front of her house, two footmen already waiting at the gate. "I shall think about it milord, thank you for the wonderful ride," She added as Kento hurried to help her down to the ground.

            He bowed. "'Twas my pleasure,"

~*~*~*~*~

            "Have you heard word about Kento yet? I hear he was to meet Lady Farring today," Sage recalled as he observed the cards in his hand while looking up once in a while at his opponent. 

            Rowan shrugged as he played a hand. "Nope,"

            "The meeting went well," A familiar voice joined them as the carrier pulled up a chair and sat down to observe the game. "At least, that's what it seemed," 

            "Hello Sai," The two greeted as they set their cards down and looked at their friend.

            "Did you go with him?" Rowan asked reaching for his drink.

            Sai shook his head. "Nope, however, I did go for a walk in the park with Ryo and I did meet up with him…and the Lady,"

            Rowan and Sage looked at each other confused. 

            "He was taking her for a ride in the park, she's a pretty girl mind you," Sai added as his gaze flickered from one to the other. "Here's the shocker, she's only eighteen,"

            Rowan and Sage blinked at him.

            "Eighteen? She's barely out of the schoolroom," Sage commented staring at Sai with interest.

            "My thoughts exactly. However, out of the schoolroom or not, she acts very mature, in fact, I thought she might've been in her late twenties," Rowan added as he gathered the cards.

            "You have not explained why Lady Farring and Kento was in the park though," Sage questioned.

            "Well apparently, he asked to take her on a ride and she decided to say yes. She was wearing a very pretty lavender dress though, I think my gazing may have unsettled her," Sai blushed as he scratched his nose. "I must add, she is a very pretty girl," His face turned an even brighter red.

            Sage chuckled.

            Rowan smiled at his friend and decided to change the topic. "Speaking of schoolrooms and such, what do you think I should do with my sister? She's coming home and I haven't the faintest idea what to do with the girl. I can't allow her to stay in my house without a chaperon. With the upcoming Season, not many qualified dressers and maids are available."

            "You have a week, I'm sure with your knowledge, you can figure something out," Sage concluded as he took a drink from his glass.

~*~*~*~*~

            "Hello! Hello!" A small figure pounded on the door. "Is anybody there?" She called out. It had started raining just a few minutes ago. She thought she was use to random storms that came with London and she had but they were a nuisance. 

            The door to the large house finally swung open as an immaculately dressed man stared down at her short form. His eyes widened as he realized who she was. "My Lady? You are early,"

            "Well don't just stand there," She said grinning. "Allow me to come in,"  
            "Oh yes, forgive me," The butler said as he quickly ushered the Lady inside. "You weren't due for another week,"

            She nodded as she rolled her eyes, grinning at the butler. "I'm aware of that Stephens…But I thought I ought to surprise my brother. Is he here?"

            As if on cue, a tall man with a slight resemblance to the lady came down the stairs. "Stephens, you are making quite a racket," He sighed annoyed.

            "Rowan!" The lady squealed before throwing herself at the annoyed man.

            Not expecting it, Rowan stumbled back onto the stairs as his sister kissed him with a large smack on his cheek. "Kayura?" He questioned fazed. 

            "Rowan! I'm so glad to be home big brother! The academy was such a bore and all the other girls were very rude. I could not believe that many passed the course though. In addition to being very rude, they were also very boring. Why, most of the conversations consisted of ball routs, invitations, marriages, eligible men, and such stuff. Then the graduates…oh they were terrible! They would talk, talk, talk, and talk some more about the upcoming season. I mean to think…" Kayura rambled on as she sat down on the stairs next to her brother, ignoring the commotion her arrival had made in the household.

            By this time, Rowan had tuned her out to face a more challenging problem. What was he to do without another female presence in the house? Kayura had no maids, no dressers…and he had to face the problem of introducing her to society, which meant he had to find a good modiste. If that wasn't bad enough, the only modistes he knew were ones he had…well…bed and brought his other mistresses get dressed. Rowan blushed at the thought. He definitely could not introduce a young lady to women he had bed. His reputation was a notch better than Ryo's and Sage's but that didn't really say anything. _What am I going to do with you Kayura?_

End **_Chapter 1_** __


End file.
